Growing Up
by Neverland14
Summary: Wendy was brought up to be a women of few words. But she doesn't like that. She would rather be telling her brothers stories and reading books. But what will happen when she goes to Neverland and all her rules are "thrown out the window"?
1. Chapter 1

"Wendy, dear, hurry up. You don't want to be late for the party"

"Coming mother"

Wendy Darling was sitting in her room putting the finishing touches on her outfit. She was a fair girl of 16. She had beautiful brown hair and rose pink lips. She was the catch of London. She had just put on an amethysts necklace when her brothers, John and Michel, came rushing in.

John looked like his father. He was 8 and he had black hair and glasses. Michel looked more like his mother and Wendy. He had brown hair that was almost red. He had many freckles, especially for a five year old.

"I had it first!" Michal yelled chasing John around Wendy's room.

"Well come and get it you ninny!" John said laughing.

Wendy was desperately trying to stay out of their way.

"Boys calm down" their mother said as she came in. Mrs. Darling was one of the sweetest people put there. She loved her family very much and didn't mind the fact that they had a dog for a nurse. She knew it was creating gossip but she didn't mind it at all. Mr. Darling was a very civilized man which was not a surprise because he worked in a bank. He played by the rules and never had one toe out of line. He was a nice man as well, but he was bothered by gossip unlike Mrs. Darling.

"Now boys, I want you in your best suits. Let me get Wendy ready."

"But he took my bear!" said Michael, frowning.

"We were pirates! It is what pirates do!" said John

"Well, boys, I want you to get ready. Besides, some pirates can be nice"

"Not in Captain Hooke's crew" both the boys yelled out.

Mrs. Darling looked at Wendy. Wendy was known for telling her brothers many stories. It was ok when she was younger but the Darling parents wanted her to grow out of it. She had to be a lady and ladies of 1800s don't tell stories.

"Now, get to your bedrooms and get dressed. You will go to a special room for children"

"Mother" John said looking at her with the most sincerity "I'm am hardly a child anymore"

"Yes, well, if you both behave maybe next year I won't make you go to that"

When the boys had left Mrs. Darling looked at her daughter. Her hair was curled and partly up in a bun. The rest was sitting gracefully on her bare shoulders. The amethysts stood out on her white neck. Her dress was sky blue. It could have been considered strapless. The sleeves were hanging low on her shoulders. It was a low cut dress but it wasn't too reveling. She had a few blue beads in her hair. She looked like an angel. But she didn't look happy. Her blue eyes looked unhappy.

"What is the matter dear?"

"I don't want to go."

"Why ever not?"

"It is not entertaining. I hate how I have to pretend for all the men."

"Pretend dear? Why are you pretending?"

"More than half the men in there expect nothing of me more then to be pretty! All they want is someone who is pretty!" she said turning angrily toward her mother.

"You are a very smart young women. One day you will find someone who will love you for you. But for now you have to find your prince charming. SO you will go to the ball."

Wendy just walked out of the room.

The ballroom was magnificence. It had paintings on the walls. It had beautiful white tile floors. It was amazing. It also had many people already there. Many ladies trying vie for a man attention. Mr. and Mrs. Darling went right off to talk to some of Mr. Darling's bank friends so Wendy was on her own. She began roaming the room looking at the paintings. One was a lion. Another was a forest. But the one that she was shocked at was on about a starry night. It didn't look realistic, but in a way it did. It looked like a picture out of someone's imagination.

"Excuse me" said a man tapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh' she said surprised. She looked around to see who it was. There was a boy her age staring at her. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was taller than her.

"Yes you may" said Wendy after scrutinizing him.

Her took her hand and led her straight to the middle of the dance floor. When they had got there he grabbed her around the waist and started waltzing.

"So, how was your day?" asked Wendy, trying to make small talk.

"I went with my father to his business which I am to get when he dies."

"Oh. I just read a book. I suppose that must be much more boring" she said smiling.

"You can read?" the boy said shocked.

"Yes. I am quite capable of reading." She said annoyed.

"Why would you want to? When you get married you will have to put that nasty habit aside."

"I beg your pardon? Why is reading a nasty habit?"

"It gives women ….._ideas_" he said with disgust.

"Why is that bad?" she said getting angrier.

"Well when you get married you will take care of the children and the house"

Before Wendy had the chance to smack him or get away (whichever she would have decided. He deserved both if you ask me) someone yelled over the music "FIRE!"

Wendy turned around and saw that a curtain was on fire (probably because of a fire in the kitchen. She was about to run when she saw John and Michel.

"John! Michel! Run!" she screamed.

Wendy was pushed around till she was finally pushed down. On the way down she hit her head on a table. She was unconscious before she hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

'Ow' was the first thing she thought. 'I wonder where I am'. She then realized she felt grass under. 'Grass? There isn't grass in a house. Maybe they took me outside.' But then she heard wild animals like tropical birds and things running in the grass. And it was really warm outside. 'But it isn't warm in London.' Her eyes shot open. She seemed to be deep in a tropical jungle. There were trees all over and bright flowers growing in the ground. While she was looking around she saw something on a branch. It was part of a suit jacket. The same kind of suit jacket Michel was wearing at the party. And on the ground was the same top hat John was wearing. She sat up abruptly, which made her head hurt. When she was ok she stood up and started walking. It was uncomfortable walking through a jungle with heels. Her only thought was of finding her brothers. Soon she came to the edge of the jungle. It was a seer drop into a beautiful blue ocean.

"Wow."

"Yeah" said a voice. Wendy screamed. She almost fell off the cliff but the mysterious person caught her.

"Whoa there. It would be bad to go down there" said a red-headed boy. He had a huge amount of freckles and was looking at Wendy with a lopsided grin. He had green eyes that looked very mischievous. He was wearing a green shirt and a green hat with a red feather in it. His pants were brown and torn slightly below the knee. There was stains all over the pants and the shirt. And he was hovering a couple feet above the ground.

"How are you doing…." Wendy said gesturing to his bare feet that were off the ground.

"Oh, this. It's nothing."

"Umm…., ok. So….where am I exactly?"

"Neverland, where time never passes."

"Ok? So how old are you?"

"I'm not sure. I've been here too long to remember. But physically I am age 16. Why are you wearing that dress?"

"Oh" Wendy said looking down to see the same outfit she had on for the party. "Well I was at a party before I ended up here now I am looking for my brothers. Have you seen them?"

"Nope"

"Oh, ok." Wendy said uncomfortably. She didn't like the way this boy was looking at her. It was like the men of England. It was different somehow.

"You wanna play hid-and-go-seek?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I am trying to find my brothers!"

"So? You can do that later."

"That was rude!"

"Well, it was rude to tell me it was rude!"

"Excuse me?" Wendy said getting very angry.

"Your excused."

She was about to slap him, but he rose into the air.

"Wait! I need help finding my brothers! And I don't even know your name!" But he was already out of sight.

"fine" Wendy grumbled "leave me"

She kept going through the jungle. Her feet were killing her so she took her shoes off and carried them. Suddenly she heard what sounded like a lot of people going tromping through the forest.

"What is going on" she whispered.

"Shhh"

Wendy was starlted and looked down. There crouching behind some bushes was an Indian girl. She had a deer skin shirt and shorts. She also had a headband with a black and white feather. Wendy looked confused. The girl pushed aside the bushes and motioned for Wendy to look though them. She knelt down and looked. She saw a bunch of pirates marching through the forest. The leader seems to be the one in a red coat. He had the nicest clothes. His chin was stubbly and was in need of a shave. He had long black hair. But the most interesting thing was the sliver hook on his right hand.

"Who is that?" whispered Wendy.

"That Hook, fearsome pirate."

Wendy looked back out just in time to see her brothers being dragged along by some of the pirates. Their hands were tied behind their backs and their clothes were in shreds.

"I have to get my brothers" Wendy said pointing to her brothers.

"Tiger-Lily says no"

"Are you Tiger-Lily?"

The girl nodded. "Only Peter Pan can defeat Hook."

"But I won't _defeat_ him. I want to get my brothers."

"Too dangerous. Get Peter help."

"I don't have the time!" Wendy said as she got up and raced to catch up with the pirates. Tiger-Lily was sitting shaking her head. 'I have to get Peter' she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait! I need to get my brothers!" Wendy yelled running after the pirates.

"Wendy!" the John and Michel yelled, smiling.

"What do we have here?" said the man in the red coat turning around and looking at Wendy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Wendy and I just want to get my brothers out of here" She said pointing to John and Michel.

"Well you can't. They are our prisoners now. And.." said the man(that Wendy remembered must be Captain Hook) "you are too". Two of the pirates came and grabbed Wendy's arms and started to drag her towards their ship.

"No! You can't do this!"

"I'm a pirate. I can do whatever I want to, dear" said Captain Hook.

Sp Wendy and the boys were taken onto the boat. Wendy was yelling the whole way.(probable trying to annoy Captain Hook so much he would let her go. It wasn't a good plan, but it was the only one she had)

When she was on the ship, Wendy was thrown down.

"Now, what are we to do with two boys and a brat" Captain Hook said looking at Wendy.

"I'm not a brat" she mumbled as she stood up.

"What are these?" Hook asked holding the necklace Wendy still had on. Wendy tried to lean back and get the necklace out of Hook's hand but his grip was too strong.

"You can't have them" Wendy said looking stubbornly at Hook.

"It's interesting. There hasn't been an interesting girl on this island for, well I don't know how long" he said running his fingers through her hair. Wendy was getting very uncomfortable.

"Get off of me:"

Hook laughed and held her chin in his hand. He tilted her face so she was looking straight at him. She did the only thing she could think of. She smacked him.

"Now you've done it!" Hook yelled. He pulled her up and was about to hit her when a crowing was heard. Everyone stopped and looked to see the same boy Wendy had met earlier.

"Let her go Hook" the boy said. He was flying about twenty feet above everyone's head. There was what looked like a ball of light hovering next to him.(If you looked real hard you could see it looked human)

"Hello Peter" Hook said.

"Let her go"

"No I don't think I will"

Peter then took out his knife(which was really more like a small sword) and flew at Hook. Hook barley dodged it before Peter came back around. Then the whole deck exploded into chaos. The little ball of light, which turned out to be a fairy, was flying around and pulling people's hair. The fairy whizzed past Wendy and she saw that the fairy was a female. Suddenly she saw six boys scurry on deck and cut John and Michel lose from the ropes that kept them tied to the mast.

"Wait!" Wendy yelled to them. But they didn't hear her over the noise. Then a huge pirate came and blocked her way to the boys.

"Move!"

The pirate just laughed and grabbed her wrist. "you're coming with me"

"No I will not!" she yelled as she hit him in the face. As he grabbed his face where she hit him Wendy started to run to the other side of the ship. In the water she saw a lifeboat with the six mysterious boys and her brothers. She was about to yelled at them to come back when she heard Hook close to her yell "Ha! You forgot one Peter Pan! What are you going to do with the girl!"

"This" Peter said as he flew straight at Wendy. He grabbed her around the waist and flew upwards till they were higher than the clouds. Wendy just looked down with a pale face.

"You shouldn't have done that" Peter said

"I had to get my brothers,"

"Tiger-Lily told you not to! Did you think she was kidding?!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Well , _I'm sorry_!" he said sarcastically "But this is the second time I had to save you!"

"How do you think I feel? I'm in this weird island with no way of home.. and…" Suddenly the circumstances of the situation came down on Wendy. "We can't get home" Wendy whispered as if she hadn't understood that she said it before.

"This is where the Lost Boys and I live" Peter said starting to descend by a hollow tree. "Wendy" he said looking at her "I'm sorry you are unhappy"

"Good" he said "Now have fun" he said smiling.

Before Wendy could ask him what he was talking about he had let her fall into one of the hollow tree branches. She was in darkness till she tumbles onto a bed at the end.


	4. Chapter 4

"OW. That really hurt Peter!" she yelled up the tunnel she had just come.

"I'm over here"

She turned around to see five children staring straight at her face.

"This is Tootles, Nibs, Slightly, Curly, and the Twins"

Tootles was a small boy, about the age of Michal. He had on a dirty shirt and a huge hole in his pants. His dark brown hair was soaking wet. Nibs was the age of John with white- blonde hair. He had a huge amount of freckles all over his face. Curly was taller than Nibs and about the age of eleven. His hair was brown and was full of dirt. The Twins were two identical boys about the age of seven. They were identical in every possible way that it seemed impossible for them to ever be differentiated. Slightly was tall and lean with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was taller then everyone except Peter. He seemed to be the second in command by the way he carried himself.

"Wendy!" Suddenly she was ambushed by two boys.

"John! Michal!" she said hugging the two boys. "What happened to you?"

Both of the boys were covered in dirt and John had a scratch across his cheek.

"We were on an adventure!" Michal yelled. "We got caught by the pirates and then John got scratched by Captain Hook.."

"Yeah, and it was scary" John put in.

"And I was shoved in the dirt. But it didn't hurt that much. And then Peter came. And there was this big fight. It was awesome! And then the Lost Boys came and we sailed away. Oh, and before that you were there and it was crazy!" Michal ended with a smile on his face looking at Wendy.

"That all sounds dangerous" She said looking at Peter

"Here" he said handing her some old clothes. "I thought you might want to get out of that"

Wendy looked down at her dress to see that it was tattered and torn. There was mud all over it and stick were stuck to it.

"After that we want to teach you how to fly!" yelled Tootles.

"Come on Wendy! Hurry up" Peter yelled for the front of the line. The boys and Wendy where climbing up a steep hill to the edge of a cliff. It was in fact the same cliff that Wendy almost fell off of before.

"Now Wendy" Peter said, stationing her so her back was towards the edge and she was facing him "I need you to trust me." She could feel little things falling on her. "That is pixie dust. It will let you fly. All you have to do is think happy thought. And Wendy," he said looking at her in the eyes. "Trust me" That was the last thing she saw before she plummeted off the edge of the cliff.


End file.
